


The Dog of Love

by twoofdiamonds



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-07
Updated: 2015-03-07
Packaged: 2018-03-16 18:04:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 56
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3497780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twoofdiamonds/pseuds/twoofdiamonds





	The Dog of Love

He was the dog of love,  
And the brightest star in the sky.

And I, an observer, a million light years away,  
And the wrong sex.

All new tricks and old habits,  
The non-stop eager proud hound.

Jokes thoroughly chewed out  
And buried lovingly for later

I laughed so hard  
I cried, because you were gone


End file.
